1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a seating assembly and to a method for making a seating assembly and, more particularly, to a relatively lightweight and durable seating assembly which may be made in a relatively uncomplicated and cost effective manner.
2. Background of the Invention
Seating assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications which require that individuals be given some sort of apparatus upon which to sit and/or generally repose.
On such non-limiting application involves the use of a seating assembly upon the “bed” or storage platform of a truck or personnel carrier and is effective to allow troops or other types of individuals to be relatively and comfortably transported to certain locations.
While such transport-type seating assemblies do allow for the selectively transportation of troops and/or other types of individuals, they are relatively costly to make and difficult and costly to assemble due to the use of many sub-components, they are prone to structural fatigue types of failure, and they are relatively heavy, thereby undesirably increasing the amount of fuel required by the vehicle upon which they are deployed. Many further disadvantages are associated with current transport-type seating assemblies. There is a need to overcome these various disadvantages and the various present inventions attempt to and, indeed do, overcome these and other disadvantages which may not be specifically described above.